Siempre estarás en mi corazón
by Notrin
Summary: Tras la guerra en la que se vio envuelta su país natal Magnostadt y la muerte de su padre, Yamuraiha se enfrasca en una investigación mágica. Si bien consigue a un ayudante, poco a poco aquella tarea va consumiendo su tiempo y a los ojos de los demás no es más que una excusa para no aceptar el dolor que le provoca toda esta situación. ¿Cómo superará este situación?


Siempre estarás en mi corazón

Disclaimer: Este oneshot es del universo Magi. Si bien es un SharrYamu está más enfocado en Yamuraiha y se sitúa tras la finalización de Arco de Magnostadt (final de la segunda temporada del anime). Sin más demora... ¡A leer!

La mujer iba de un lugar a otro, cargando pergaminos. Su nueva investigación parecía arrojar frutos pero necesitaba cerciorarse algunas fórmulas antes de llevarlas a cabo y hacer volar el palacio de Sindria. Había obtenido el permiso del rey Sinbad y aunque él mismo le habló de entender la importancia del experimento, ella no quería causarle mayores inconvenientes. Al menos no ahora que era reciente lo ocurrido en Magnostadt. De alguna forma, estar encerrada en su laboratorio la ayudaba a no pensar demasiado, a sabiendas de que debía tomar una decisión pero el mismo Sinbad le pidió que tomara al menos unas semanas para darle una respuesta. Es por ello que trabajaba afanosamente en el nuevo hechizo. Y en eso estaba, corriendo a toda prisa cuando tropezó con alguien. Por lo que alcanzó a ver antes de caer, reconoció una tez morena y cabello plateado. Tras el choque y desperdigar los pergaminos por el piso, con voz enfadada le recriminó al culpable, creyendo que se trataba del causante de todas sus desdichas.

\- ¡Espadachín estúpido! ¡Mira por donde caminas! - Y al alzar la vista mientras sostenía uno de sus pergaminos notó que no se trataba de Sharrkan, sino de un muchacho que poseían las características físicas de la gente de Heliohapt . Se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano al notar que las ropas del muchacho eran de la academia de su padre adoptivo. El chico se puso de pie para extender su mano a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Sphintus! Por todos los cielos... lamento haberte insultado. Te confundí con ese sujeto...- Yamuraiha tomó su mano y se puso de pie mientras el chico se inclinaba y recogía todos los pergaminos dispersos.

\- Por favor, no se preocupe, lady Yamuraiha, fui yo el que venía algo perdido.- Al tratarse de alguien con estatus alto, el chico se inclinó por inercia lo que rápidamente incomodó a la hechicera quien le pidió que levantase su cabeza.- Yo.. estaba de visita en el palacio. Titus me pidió que le entregara un mensaje a Aladdin y aproveché de mirar el lugar pero ya no encontré la salida... Si gusta, puedo ayudarla con esto .- Alzó un poco los brazos para mostrar los pergaminos que aún mantenía albergados- Yamuraiha sonrió y asintió. Algo de ayuda no le vendría mal, por eso mismo le indicó la habitación en donde se situaba el experimento de carácter médico y le hizo pasar. El joven mago contempló todo con maravilla, tanto los recipientes con especias líquidos mágicos y hierbas medicinales eran, literalmente, la gloria. Al notar tal emoción, la bruja recordó los días en los que los frascos y especias mágicas le emocionaban al igual que a él. Por eso y en consideración al experimento, le propuso al muchacho permanecer unos días como su ayudante. Tras algunas consultas en Reim y consultas con el rey de la isla, se acordó que el muchacho se quedase como invitado. Fue así como ni a ella ni a él se le vio la punta de la nariz más que para ir al gran comedor y tomar las tres comidas importantes con el resto de los generales, Aladdin y compañía. Alcanzaban a terminar de comer y volvían al laboratorio. Quienes pasaban por ahí oían risas y exclamaciones de asombro seguida de luces. Habían algunas ocasiones en que incluso olvidaban comer y Ja'far se acercaba con comida para ambos. No quería descuidar a Yamu por lo sucedido en su país de origen pero al parecer estaba absorta en aquella investigación, lo cual por una parte la mantenía ocupada y distraída del dolor pero por otra, parecía que había formado una pequeña obsesión.

Transcurrieron así dos semanas, se encontraban en la recta final y en ocasiones la hechicera enviaba al muchachito al comedor, quedándose en el estudio, perdida entre pergaminos.

\- Sphintus ¿Y la señorita Yamu?- Aladdin preguntó mientras Morgiana y Alibabá lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, mientras el muchacho tomaba asiento con algo de cansancio.

\- Se quedó en el laboratorio. Estaba algo aproblemada con unas fórmulas que aún no podía hacer funcionar. Nos explotó tres veces uno de los líquidos. Me dijo que viniese a comer y que vendría después. Aunque... está completamente absorta en la investigación. Casi no duerme. Me parece admirable que demuestre tanta pasión por la investigación pero también debe ser agotador. Al menos yo tomo pausas- Estiró los brazos hacia delante mientras la serpiente en su cuello se deslizaba por este.

\- Me preocupa un poco... Esta última semana a penas la he visto salir.- El Magi soltó un leve suspiro.- Pero creo.. Que es su forma de no pensar demasiado en lo que pasó con el Director. Después de todo, ella vio lo que sucedió y lloró mucho durante la fiesta de recibimiento que nos dio el Tío Sinbad.- El joven de Heliohapt le dio una mirada a su amigo Aladdin y Alibabá le dio una mirada a su maestro, el que escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los jóvenes. Sharrkan se levantó en silencio tras la mirada de Masrur y salió del salón. Minutos más tarde se acercó con una bandeja de comida hasta el estudio de Yamuraiha. Dio un par de golpes y escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

\- Ahora no puedo atender...- Y sin esperar otra frase, él empujó la puerta, entrando con la comida en las manos.

\- Ey, si no te alimentas no vas a poder estar de pie.- Dejó la bandeja con los alimentos sobre la mesa, en la única esquina donde no se encontraban pergaminos ocupando espacio.

\- ¿Qué hace tú aquí? - La mujer alzó la vista cansada. No llevaba su habitual sombrero pero si iba algo despeinada. Parecía prisionera de los pergaminos, buscando la solución a un problema que se le dificultaba.

-¿No es obvio? Te traje la cena. Vi a tu pequeño asistente solo y quise hacer la buena acción del día. Anda, aliméntate.- Le indicó con la cabeza la bandeja que estaba junto a ella.

\- Le dije a Sphintus que bajara al comedor. Yo no tengo hambre y no tengo tiempo para tenerla tampoco.- Se giró en su asiento, dando la espalda al moreno, zambulléndose en la lectura. Aquel gesto lo irritó sobremanera y con un leve tic en la ceja se cruzó de brazos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Claro.. Con el muchachito ese tienes consideración pero contigo no tienes ni pizca de piedad. Realmente eres una bruja. Lo enviaste a recobrar fuerzas para aprovecharte de su fuerza.- Su voz tenía un pequeño tono sarcástico que a Yamuraiha lograba exasperarla. La mujer se volteó con el ceño fruncido para encararlo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Sphintus debía bajar a comer.- Torció los labios al ver la postura del espadachin.

\- Claro, lo necesitas con energías ya que te la pasas todo el día encerrada aquí con él haciendo estallar cosas.- La voz del hombre se iba haciendo cada vez más severa y solo estaba consiguiendo provocarla.

\- Un momento... Lo que nosotros hacemos se llama investigación mágica. Pero no me sorprende que un espadachín idiota no logre comprender la importancia que tiene.- Le hizo un respingo con la cara y fue a voltearse cuando Sharkkan soltó un bufido antes de tomarla por los hombros, poniéndola de pie para que quedase de frente.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante? Entiende, te estás enfrascando demasiado en esa investigación y pasas demasiado tiempo con el mocoso ese.- Frunció el ceño. Sus manos la tenían sujeta con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Allí notó algo. La mujer estaba más delgada, se notaba en sus brazos y la cara. Incluso perdió algo de color. Tal vez un poco de vida se escapó de su cuerpo.

\- No lo estoy siendo y... Por dios, ¿No me vas a decir que te molesta que pase tiempo con Sphintus? Es solo un niño. - Sonrió incrédula por su actitud.

\- Yamu... estan preocupados por ti. Nuestro rey, Ja'afar, los generales, Aladdin, incluso... yo. - Apartó unos instantes la mirada evitando ver a sus ojos.- No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo encerrada. Lo de la investigación solo es una excusa ¿verdad? En ese niño viste a un cómplice para no estar encerrada aquí sola. Pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente por qué no quieres salir.- Volvió sus ojos a la mujer. No los apartaría No ahora que quería que se dijera la verdad propiamente tal.

\- Cállate, calvo. No digas nada más...- la mujer intentó huir de aquel agarre pero fue imposible. Él no la soltó y no apartó la mirada ni un instante.

-¡Yamuraiha! Si aún falta llorar puedes hacerlo. No tienes que contenerte ni ocuparte de otra cosa. Encárgate de lo que tienes atascado. ¡No puedes pretender encerrarte en una burbuja! - No quería hacerlo pero finalmente el moreno terminó explotando y gritando. La maga lo miró atónita, luego sonrió como si quisiera acallar lo que comenzaba a oprimir su pecho. Poco a poco la expresión de su rostro fue cambiando hasta que las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse. La mujer ya no pudo contenerse y terminó rompiendo en llanto, uno que brotaba del alma y es que no podía seguir guardando lo que llevaba dentro. La muerte del Director le habia afectado más allá de lo que esperaba.

-Yo no... puedo... todas las noches veo la cara del Director.. Como desapareció entre el ruhk negro ¡Pero no puedo perdonar lo que le hizo a Magnostadt! Todo.. todo se destruyó... El país está sumido en un caos pero aún así yo lo adoro... ¡A pesar de todo él fue como mi padre! - Yamuraiha tenía la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Sharrkan quien no supo más que abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar los sentimientos contradictorios que se agolpaban en el pecho de la mujer y formaban aquel nudo en la garganta de angustia que parecía que la consumiría al soltar todo aquello.

\- Tú solo... suelta todo lo que te has guardado. Yo estoy contigo.- Comentó con una voz más suave mientras acariciaba su cabello con cuidado. Mentiría si dijera que le era indiferente el sufrimiento de ella. Estuvo al margen de acompañarla porque ese día prefirió que la confortaran todos. Con él solo eran peleas tontas y discusiones, por ello quería estar al margen hasta que se sintiese mejor pero con el paso de los días, la actitud de la maga solo consiguió alarmarlo hasta que terminó explotando con sus palabras. La apretó un poco contra su cuerpo mientras ella soltaba sollozos profundos, sin dejar de llorar escondida en su pecho. Justo en ese instante se asomaron por la puerta Aladdin, Sphintus y Alibabá. Al ver que el moreno la tenía abrazada mientras ella lloraba, él hizo un gesto de silencio sin que lo notase. Comprendieron que sería mejor dejarlos solos. Al parecer, Sharrkan la estaba acompañando.

Tras haber llorado varios minutos, Yamuraiha acabó dormida en el pecho del general. El hombre la cargó en brazos sin que ella despertara y la dejó en la habitación de la maga. Con cuidado la recostó y tras apartar unos mechones de cabello, besó su frente. Por más que quisiera negar lo evidente, sentía más interés del que quisiera por ella.

Al separar los labios de su frente, vio rodar la última lágrima mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La investigación en la que estuvo enfrascada pasó a segundo plano, Yamuraiha sonreía y es que en ese momento se vio envuelta en un sueño en el era pequeña y corría a los gentiles brazos del Director, aquel hombre que sonreía cálidamente y la recibía con cariño. Sharrkan la contempló en silencio y suspiró aliviado. La burbuja que ella construyó, había reventado y finalmente liberó aquello quiso ocultar del mundo. Al fin Yamuraiha podía descansar mientras que un solo pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza: Su padre siempre estará en su corazón.


End file.
